You Forgot To Say Danna
by BreezeCodi
Summary: Au Sasori is the new kid a school, and he's hiding something. Does is new friends know how he feels? SasoDei, other pairings, AU, mentions of selfharm


Main pairings are Sasori and Deidara, mentions of Pein and Konan, Itachi and Kisame, and Hidan and Kakuzu.

A few things- Saso and Dei and their classmates are all like, sixteen, and Konan Pein and Kuzu are seventeen

Itachi and Sasuke are twins, because i wanted to have them in the same class, and they have a good relationship

Saso and Dei paint different ways because that's how i think they would... for some reason i think Dei is more landscape style, and realistic... Saso is an abstract artist in my mind cause his puppets do not look anything like humans...

"Talking"

/thinking/

Lots of OOC and AU

"So, does anybody have any ideas on what to paint today?" the art teacher asked, tired.

"A landscape!" Deidara called out.

"A self portrait." Ino yelled.

"Fire!" The Uchiha twins said together.

"Graffiti tags!" Shouted Hidan.

"One at a time!" The teacher hated raising his voice.

A small hand went up.

"What's your idea, Akasuna?"

"Can we paint something that symbolizes ourselves?" Sasori asked.

"That's a great idea. You know what to do class. I'm going to do some jobs." the teacher left.

Sasori already had an idea, so he started painting the picture in his mind. It quickly took the shape he wanted, so he started focusing more on the colours. Dark reds and red-ish browns, like his hair and eyes.

"Hey, that's pretty good Newbie." Deidara surprised Sasori by saying. "I'm Deidara Iwa, yeah."

"Sasori Akasuna." he replied.

"Cool name. What's that about? I don't really understand abstract art, un."

"It's a puppet, tangled up in its strings. It represents the ties society holds over us, and how they shape what we do."

"Neat." Deidara grinned and turned back to his own painting.

"Realistic, is that how you paint?" The smaller boy asked.

"Yeah. It's how I roll."

"What does the hourglass symbolize?"

"That life is fleeting, and beautiful because of it."

"Fleeting?"

"Yeah, cause true art leaves the world in the same breath that in enters it, hm."

"Brat, art is eternal. Something that can be seen for ages to come."

"Yeah, sure." Deidara snorted.

"What do you think everyone else is painting?"

"Well, I'll bet you one of my sculptures that one of the Uchiha twins is painting something on fire. But I'm not sure about anybody else."

The boys lapsed into silence, going back to their works. It was a double period so they didn't have to rush.

"Hey, New kid." Sasori looked over and saw the boy next to Deidara grinning at him.

"Hello." The scorpion wasn't sure what else to say. "Can I help you?"

"You can try but only a metal hospital could help Hidan, un." muttered Deidara, still engrossed with his work.

"Shut it Blondie." The white haired teen snapped, and then turned to the redhead. "You look familiar, have I seen you before?"

"That depends, have you even been to Suna before?" Sasori asked.

"Not that I know of... No, I got it. You look like Gaara!"

"He does, doesn't he?" Deidara murmured, not really thinking about what he was saying. "Gaara is from Suna too, Hidan, yeah. Maybe they're related."

"Not that I know of." Sasori shrugged.

"Hmm, well you look a lot like him, 'cept you don't have a tattoo."

"I do actually; it just isn't in a place I'm going to show you right now."

Hidan's grin widened.

The scorpion sighed. "It's on my chest, pervert."

"Cool, un. My tattoo is there as well, right over my heart."

"Same."

"Seriously? How many people here have tattoos?" Hidan called out.

"I do!" Kiba called back. "So does Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke and Deidara! Why the hell did you want to know?"

"It was a rhetorical question, dumb-ass." Hidan muttered.

At the end of the double period the teacher came back into the room.

"Alright, let's see. Come out the front with your work one by one and explain It." he ordered. "Deidara, you first."

The blond picked up his canvas and walked out to the front of the class. He leant it against the spare easel.

"It's an hourglass, un. You should know that. It represents life, and how, even though it is fleeting, it can be beautiful if you embrace it. Hidan, your next, yeah."

They passed each other, one walking back to his seat from the front, one walking to the front from his seat.

"It's my necklace." Hidan began, showing the class the real necklace. "But it's broken, as you can see. It symbolizes the fact that, yeah, you might need to stick your neck on the line and that, yeah, you might lose something. But you can still move on. Uh, 'Tachi, you're up."

(I'm going to go through them quickly. And keep in mind that this is what I think they would do my opinion. So it probably sucks. As I said, major OOC for the Uchiha boys but I sort of think this is what they would do anyway...)

Itachi's artwork, a picture of his brother grinning widely.

"Sasuke is a part of me, and he always will be. He keeps me happy. I have no idea what I'd do without him. Brother, your next."

Sasuke's, a charcoal picture if Itachi.

"More or less the same as what my brother said, but he keeps me grounded, and down to earth. Sakura."

Sakura's picture was an unopened rosebud.

"I was really self conscience when I was younger, and very shy. My only friend told me that I was a flower bud, just waiting to be opened, and that when I bloomed, I would be the most beautiful flower out of everyone. I have yet to bloom. Ino."

Ino's was also flower centric. A snow white flower stood amongst a bunch of red or orange flowers.

"The other flowers are a lot more beautiful than the middle one. But the white flower stands out, even if it isn't as beautiful. The pretty one blends in together and are forgotten. You think I'm going to say that I'm the white flower? Well, I'm not. I'm one of the forgotten red ones. Hinata."

A beautiful eye adorned Hinata's canvas. It looked a whole lot like her own eye, but with strange veins around the edge.

"I've always thought that you would need a special power to really see what is in other people. I strive to see what is hidden, even if that takes a lot of effort. Naruto."

A painting of a crown, sitting upon blond hair.

"I've been shunned and disrespected all my life, but one day everybody will realize that I'm not a monster and they will respect me, dattebayo. Shika."

A landscape, a still meadow and cloudy sky.

"Life's a drag. It might be busy and crowed but at times you need to stop and take a step back from the crowds and noise. You need to relax and be lazy, not always stressing and uptight. I relax in a field like this. Zetsu."

A picture of himself, but instead of his tanned skin colour, one half was white, the other black.

"Yeah well, it's self explanatory. I've a personality disorder, and this is how I think of myself. Kiba."

A little brown and white puppy.

"Dogs represent loyalty, right? I think my best quality is the fact I'm loyal to my friends. Gaara."

The Japanese kanji for love adorned the otherwise plain canvas.

"Some people say that you need love to live. I agree. But you only need love from yourself, not anybody else. Yeah, growing up with everyone hating you isn't easy. So you learn not to trust anybody but yourself, you learn to only love yourself. Neji."

A bird locked in a dark cage. A weird symbol was on the top if the page.

"Destiny is a bitch; it carves out your life in stone. You're just a caged bird. The cross with the lines, that's branch family crest. In the old days, the main Hyuuga family branded it on our foreheads." he seemed to be glaring at Hinata his whole speech. "Mine is through choice though. New kid, Sasori."

Sasori walked out the front of the class, nervous slightly. He put his picture on the easel.

"Puppets dance and move on strings. We all dance and move to the strings of society's beliefs. No matter how much we say we don't care, no matter how much we say we don't mind, we do and it hurts to know that we aren't controlling our own actions."

He went back to his seat quickly, ignoring the curious looks.

"Alright class, leave your work there and go to lunch early." The teacher dismissed them.

"Come eat lunch with us Sasori, yeah." Deidara grinned and draped his arm across the redhead's shoulders. "Oh, wait a sec." Deidara's free hand dug around in his bag. "Here you go!"

Sasori took the small clay scorpion that the blond held out.

"What's this for?" he asked as the taller boy lead him into the yard.

"I said I'd bet you a sculpture of mine if the Uchihas didn't paint fire."

"Well, sorry Deidara but I like my brother more than fire." Itachi laughed, scaring both boys. "Getting friendly with the new kid I see."

Deidara withdrew his arm from Sasori, who looked up at the newcomer.

"Sasori, meet Itachi Uchiha, un. He, along with his brother, is a pyromaniac who has a thing for twinsest." Dei's words were harsh but his light tone kept them only slightly mocking.

"We do not!" Sasuke said appearing, seemingly out of thin air, next to his brother.

"That's Sasuke, the other half to Itachi." Deidara introduced us.

"Well duh. Hey, I'm Sasori Akasuna." He smiled slightly.

"And you've meet Hidan, who will be sitting with us as well, hm."

The four boys made their way over to the corner of the yard. Hidan was already there with an older two older boys and a girl.

"Pein, Kakuzu and Konan, meet Sasori. Sasori, the redhead is Pein, the brunette is Kakuzu and the blue chick is Konan." Itachi introduced them. "Where's Zet?"

"He's in your class, how should we know?" Konan asked, smirking.

"Stupid Uchiha." Chuckled Dei, sitting down next to Hidan. "Come sit with me, Saso."

Sasori shrugged then sat on the ground next to Deidara who, once again, put his arm around the smaller teen's shoulders.

"We get it that you're gay, but stop flirting with the new guy." Hidan laughed.

"I'm not gay, un! I'm bisexual and there is a difference." Deidara smirked. "You're gay."

"Damn right he is!" Grinned Kakuzu, pulling the white haired boy into his lap.

"Help me! Itachi, Pein, anyone!" Hidan yelled dramatically.

"Nah, its fun watching you suffer." Pein poked him.

"Scared yet, Akasuna?" Asked Sasuke, who was sitting next to Sasori on his other side.

"Of them? Not really. Of the fact you can teleport? Sort of..."

"I'm just quick." He laughed.

"No, you're like a ninja or something." Sasori grinned.

"Damn, you figure it out! Run brother!" Itachi laughed.

"Catch the ninja!" Hidan jumped to his feet and started to chase Sasuke around.

"Stay back, Zealot! He's mine!" Deidara chuckled, also joining with Hidan in chasing the younger boy.

"They're all crazy; you'll learn to ignore it." Konan sighed. "We did."

"Who said I wanted to ignore them? I came from a strict school so this is really refreshing for me. And it's fun."

"Meh, at least you're not chasing him with them."

"I'm going to look for Zetsu. He's probably spying on some girls again." Kakuzu sighed, getting up to search for him.

The three sat in silence for a while, watching the idiots chase each other. Sasori himself was lost in thought about something Deidara had said earlier. Why did he so openly talk about his sexuality? And then there was Kakuzu and Hidan. Were they joking or was there something going on?

/Maybe I'm not so strange. Maybe I can find a place to belong here. Maybe I won't be an outcast if they find out. Maybe.../

Sasori watched as the blond boy laughed and chased Sasuke. Deidara seemed so free, so beautiful to the small redhead.

"Dei!" Konan called out.

"What?" He asked, stopping and turning towards the blue haired girl.

"Let's make a little bet, shall we?" She smirked as he came over to us.

"Alright, you know I wouldn't say no to that, hm. But what's the bet?"

"That my art is better than yours. Sasori here can judge."

"I don't have any of my stuff here, not my explosives anyway. They're back at the dorms."

"Explosives?" Sasori asked. "How the hell did you get explosives into school?"

The blond grinned. "It's a secret."

"Okay then. How about just in general? We could just ask him what he rather?" Konan shrugged. "But it's up to you, Blondie."

"I'm cool with that. And if I win, you have to walk around school with angel wings on and claim to be god's angel."

"I'd do that anyway, it sounds fun. And if I win-"

"Deidara has to refer to Sasori as 'Danna' for the rest of the school year." Pein interrupted.

Deidara paled slightly.

"Aww, is Mister Big Ego gonna back down?" Konan grinned.

"Hell no! Sasori, do you think origami or explosions are better art?"

"Explosions? Art?" Sasori scoffed. "It isn't my style, but I'd choice origami over explosions any day."

"Shit..." Dei muttered.

"Ha! Thanks Saso!" Konan hugged him tightly.

"Can't... Breathe..." He gasped, face turning as red as his hair.

"So, you lose Deidara." Pein grinned.

"Yeah, I do it seems. So I have to call the newbie 'Danna', hm?" he asked.

"Yep." Konan said smugly.

"Fine."

Sasori looked up at the blond boy, who cheeks were tinged pink. It seemed obvious to him that Deidara had a lot of pride and didn't want to see it lost.

"You don't have to." He said softly.

"It's cool. A bet's a bet, Sasori No Danna." he smiled.

"You're like Tsunade. Always gambling, always losing." Pein sighed. "You'd think somebody with an ego as large as yours would think a little more carefully about his actions."

"So what? I have to call him master, that's all."

"That's not all Danna means." Giggled Konan.

"It means husband as well." Sasori laughed.

"Shit!"

"You should think before you agree to things. You never knew what the prefix Sama meant until you lost another bet." Pein grinned.

"I avoid using your name, Pein-Sama." He frowned.

"You should learn some more Japanese. But to be honest, that bet with Pein-Sama was a little unfair." Konan offered.

"You shouldn't have agreed with Deidara. You know he always loses."

"Danna, you should hang with us every lunch." Deidara proposed.

"I don't know anybody else, do I?" He agreed.

"You'll meet your roommate at the end of the day."

"I heard he got put in the snake's room." Said Hidan, coming back with Itachi and Sasuke.

"Let's see if he can beat the record." Sasuke smirked. "Stay with Orochimaru for more than two weeks and you get total respect from us."

"I only stayed with him for five days." Itachi agreed.

"I set the record." Sasuke said.

"No, you stayed with him for a week and six days. That Kabuto kid set the record." Deidara corrected, and then glanced over at a visibly nervous Sasori. "Don't worry, Danna. It's easy to request a room change."

"Danna?" Hidan burst out laughing. "You two got together that quickly?"

"Hey! That's insulting Sasori! Deidara lost another bet, that's all." Konan scolded.

"Does every bet you make end up with you calling somebody some weird title?"

"I only have to call him Danna and Pein-Sama Sama. But all of us have to do the last one."

Hidan considered it. "Pein-Sama hasn't ever lost a bet, has he?"

"Nope. I must be god." Pein laughed.

"So, who's this Orochimaru?" Asked Sasori.

"He's a guy in Pein-Sama and Konan's year." Hidan shrugged. "That's all I know, nobody's ever told me the rest."

"You don't need to worry about it Sasori. I know for a fact your rooming with Deidara." Pein smiled.

"Oh, Drama next!" Itachi burst out. "That's the only reason I came here, the drama course is amazing.  
"Brother, I hate you." Sasuke said.

"Huh? What the hell Sas-" Itachi stuttered.

"See, great course." he smirked.

The rest of the group laughed at Itachi's expression, torn between disbelief, anger and relief.

The rest of the day passed nicely. Sasori had lost a bet to Pein and was now obliged to call him Sama as well.

His bags had already been taken to the room he was going to share with Deidara. So after final period, the two of them went up to their room together.

The dorms here were sort of like an apartment. Five rooms to a lounge-room and kitchen. So, as well as Sasori and Deidara, there were sort of eight other boys to share with.

"Itachi and Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba, Naruto and Sai, Hidan and Kakuzu." Deidara pointed to each one of the doors in the hall as he names the pairs. "And ours."

The room itself was quick simple. Two beds, two cupboards and two bedside tables. Or that's what it should have been if half the room wasn't covered in sculptures and easels. And random piles of clay.

"Yeah, this is why my roommates don't stay long. Expect me to clean it, and you won't either Danna." he smirked, scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine. I'm not a neat freak or anything. Well, I can be but that only applies to my own stuff." He went over and sat on the spare bed.

He had a nice view of the woods bordering the school.

"Why here, un? There are plenty of better schools, so why here?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"Shinobi academy for the arts. I heard about the courses it offers ad felt like it was what I wanted." He replied, gazing out the window. "I'm going to be a clothing designer."

He heard Deidara snort.

"That's a very unattractive noise, brat."

"Sorry Danna, but really? Clothing design?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, un. Just sound weird, I guess. But I'm the guy who wants to blow shit up so I really shouldn't say anything."

A knock at the door made Sasori's head finally turn from the window.

"Deidara! Open the door!"

"Yeah, just let us put our clothes back on, Hidan!" Dei called back, smirking at the shocked redhead.

"Fuck it, I'm coming in, even if you aren't joking." Hidan pushed the door open.

"No! Let us put our pants on, perv!" Deidara threw himself against the opening door. "Quick Danna, get dressed before he sees you!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow and Deidara winked. Alright, he could join in this little game.

"Yeah, hold on brat, my belts stuck."

Deidara held back a laugh, hearing Hidan's surprised gasp from the other side of the door. The Zealot was just off believing it.

"You know, Dei... It's gonna be hell cleaning this mess." Sasori sighed, grinning widely.

"I'm not doing it, hm! You came on to me Danna." Deidara's face was turning red from trying not to laugh.

"But you loved it Deidei. Hey, Hidan! You should join us next time."

At this point the blond couldn't hold it back anymore. He collapsed on the floor, laughing so hard that tears ran down his face. Sasori stepped over him and opening the door to revel a very shocked Hidan.

"Perv." he grinned.

"This is why people think he's gay." Hidan gestured to the boy who was struggling to stand.

"We could have had more fun if he payed attention in drama. So, you wanted something?"

"I was going to tell you that everyone was watching a movie, but it isn't a chick-flick so..."

"What movie?"

"Hunger Games, Kakazu got it pirated for us."

"Oh cool. Deidara, I know there's an explosion in the book.."

"I'm... in, un." Dei called, leaning against the doorframe for support. "Just let me... Catch my breath."

"Oh cool, you'll get to meet everyone. Come on then." Hidan grabbed Sasori's wrist and dragged him down the hall, ignoring Deidara's shout of 'Come back with my Danna!"

The lounge room was full. A blond kid sat on the couch, with a brunette on his right side and a black haired boy to his left. Kakuzu was sitting on an armchair next to the lounge. Another brunette was on another arm chair on the other side of the lounge. Itachi and Sasuke were sitting on the floor.

"Hey, this is Sasori Akasuna." Hidan told them. "The blond dude is Naruto Uzumaki, he's annoying as hell but if your rooming with Deidara, he'll seem quiet to you. Kiba Inuzuka is the dude with the cheek tats, loud but not as annoying as the blondes. Sai is the sitting next to Naruto, he's quiet and awkward so don't take offense at what he says. And Shikamaru is the other kid, smart as hell but don't ask him to do anything, he's lazy as can be."

"I'm not lazy, I'm motivationally challenged." Shikamaru sighed.

"I'm not annoying! Dattebayo!" Natuto cried.

"Yes, you are, un." Deidara joined them. "Where the hell are we gonna sit?"

"Sit down there, with the Uchihas." Kiba pointed.

Sasori shrugged and sat besides Sasuke. Deidara came and sat beside him. Hidan draped himself across the lounge's arm.

"Play it! I wanna see it, Dattebayo!" Naruto laughed, being intentionally more annoying than usual.

"It sucks if you've read the books." Sasori muttered. "So don't wake me if I fall asleep."

"We promise." Dei laughed, ruffling Sasori's hair.

"Popcorn! We forgot popcorn!" Hidan cried, running to the kitchen.

Everyone quietened down when Kakazu started the movie.

The other boys were true to their word when Sasori, rather ungracefully, face planted the floor in front of him.

Four days later-

"Hey! Deidara! Get your ass out of bed!" Hidan banged his fists on the door. "Do not make me come in there!"

"Piss off Hidan! I'm asleep, hm!"

Sasori glanced up from his painting to see Deidara yelling, still sleeping.

"Deidara! You cannot take if your asleep!" Hidan kept bashing the door, as if intent on breaking it down.

"I beg to differ basted! I'm asleep and I'm talking so get lost." Came the reply.

"You think I'm an idiot?"

"Nope, he really is asleep Hidan." Sasori laughed.

A series dull thumps came from the door and Sasori assumed that the zealot had given up on his hands and was hitting his head against it.

"Can you wake him?"

"I can try, how deep as sleeper is he?" The redhead asked, getting up and opening the door.

"I could crash a plane into the room next door and he wouldn't move."

"Well, shit."

"Hey Newbie, say something about art." Shikamaru said, having overheard what was going on from the lounge.

Sasori turned to look at the brunette leaning against the doorframe.

"Why?" Hidan asked, voicing the scorpion's thoughts.

"Just do it." The lazy genius grinned. "He can be so troublesome."

"Hey brat, art is eternal!" Sasori said to the still sleeping blond.

Said blond shot up, eyes flashing open and shouted. "It's goddamn fleeting!"

"Hey good job Shika!" Hidan clapped his hands together.

Shikamaru smirked and walked back into the lounge-room.

"Why are you in our room Hidan?" Deidara asked, slightly confused.

"Saturday, Blondie." Hidan rolled his eyes and left.

"Oh yeah." muttered Deidara who was apparently really out of it in the mornings. "Get dressed Danna, we're going out on the town!"

"Tell me again, why are you wearing a skirt?" Sasori looked at his roommate with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't like pants and Pein won't let me be naked." Deidara said simply, ignoring the look he got from Itachi and Hidan. "I'm joking. Most people think I'm a girl, just one who dresses like a guy. So a while back I decided that I was going to pretend I was a girl when I wasn't at school, so people wouldn't get embarrassed thinking I was."

"So now she's a cross dresser. Deidara makes us refer her using female pronouns when were out." Hidan sighed.

"Ok then..." The redhead muttered. "Where'd everyone else go?"

"Well, Ko and Pein went to the bookshop, god only knows why." Deidara shrugged.

"God does know why, he told me. They like to make out in the store room there, apparently it's kinky for them." Hidan shuddered. "Kuzu went to some sale thing, I don't even know."

"Zetsu took Sasuke to look for a job." Itachi put in. "Your new to Konoha aren't you? Where do you want to go?"

"Meh, I really don't care." The redhead shrugged. "Could you guys just pick somewhere I might like?"

Deidara shot him a glare.

"Guys and girl." he corrected himself.

"Shit!" Deidara said under his breath, looking over Hidan's shoulder. "Saso, play along!"

"Hey Deidei!" A boy with spiky black hair called out, waving wildly.

"Oh hey Tobi. Guess what! You can finally meet my boyfriend!" Deidara adopted a high-pitched voice and looped his arm through Sasori's. "Tobi, this is Sasori, Sas this is Tobi."

"Hi. I don't like you." Tobi said to the shocked redhead. "You took my Deidei."

Sasori stood, to shocked to say anything. That is, until Deidara pinched him very hard on the arm.

"Uh, sorry. But she's my girlfriend. And, Uh, I'm not going to let her go so easily." He managed.

"Be nice boys." Dei giggled.

"He doesn't seem to be into the act Dei. Pick a better actor before you try and trick me into thinking your taken." Tobi laughed harshly.

"Sas is just shy. But we are together."

"Prove it." commanded Tobi.

Sasori threw a quick glance at Hidan and Itachi who were smirking at him.

"Sasori... Kiss me." Deidara leaned down, so his face was just in front of the redheads.

The weasel and zealot watched in horror as Sasori complied. Tobi ran off, blinking back tears.

But after Tobi had left, Sasori and Deidara didn't stop. In fact they did the opposite, deepening this kiss even more.

"Hey Hidan?" Itachi asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

"Yeah?" Came the reply of the white haired boy, who also had his eyes glued on the two boys.

"Remember how you said that you and Kakuzu got toghter couldn't be beaten in weirdness?"

"Yeah."

"Sasori is making out with a cross-dresser because he was pretending to be the cross-dresser's boyfriend so another guy wouldn't hit on him. Top it off with the fact that they've only known each other a week and I swear Sasori was straight..."

"They win."

"It's rude to stare, hm." Deidara muttered. "I don't spy on you and Kuzu, Hidan. Or you and Kisa, Itachi."

"I just made out with a tranny..." Sasori whispered to himself.

"Yeah, congrats you too." Hidan chuckled, halfheartedly.

"Uh-huh." Itachi agreed.

"Hey guys, you all seem shocked. What's up?" Kakuzu asked as he came over to the park bench they were sitting at.

"Well, Sasori's shocked because he found out he has a thing for trannys." Hidan began.

"Deidara is shocked because he found out Sasori has a thing for trannys." continued Itachi.

"And they're shocked because they found out Sasori isn't as straight as they thought." Deidara grinned.

Sasori himself jumped up from the seat and took off at a run, back in the direction of the school. Deidara saw tears running down his face.

"Aren't you going too..." Hidan mumbled off, but what he meant was clear.

"No." Deidara said sadly. "He won't want me to, un."

"How do you know?" The Zealot asked.

A small cheeky grin appeared on the blond's face, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I read his diary. That's how I knew he was gay, un."

"Well, I'm going to follow him!" Itachi exclaimed, taking off in the direction Sasori had gone.

"Sasori? Are you in there?" Itachi asked, standing outside his and Deidara's room.

"Yeah... It's unlocked." Came the redheads soft reply.

Itachi stepped into the room to see Sasori caving a sculpture out of a block of wood. On closer inspection, the raven saw it was a replica of one of Deidara's clay scorpions.

"Look, we need to talk..." The Uchiha sat down on the blond's bed, opposite Sasori.

"Deidara isn't a transvestite, Tobi has never had a crush on him, we all lied. Deidara said that he could get you to kiss him. We like to bet, so we went along with it. He said to play along like we did that every time we went out. He said we could pretend that it was an outside exercise for our acting technique. Hidan and I agreed because we like to see Deidara make an ass of himself. We had no idea what would happen and I... I'm sorry Sasori."

Said redhead picked up a book from the bedside table and threw it in Itachi's lap. It said: Sasori's diary.

"Read." Sasori commanded.

Itachi opened it on a random page and started to read.

/Today I got beat up again. My god, it really hurts this time. I wish they would just stop. This isn't my choice!/

/Granny Chiyo say the bruises this morning. I told her I had slipped on the icy ground. At least she didn't see my wrists.../

/I hardly know what's happening anymore. Is it the blows that hurt? Or the words? Homo, faggot, gay, fag. Why am so wrong in their eyes?/

/I get to move schools today. But I won't see Granny Chiyo anymore... I don't know how I feel about that. She's my only friend that I haven't carved myself from wood./

Itachi's eyes were progressively getting wider until he read the second most recent entry.

/Why? Why do I feel that it is so wrong for me to like him? To feel this way? Deidara, I want to tell you but I'm scared you'll beat me like the others. Would the rest of the group join in or stop you? I don't even want to know./

The final entry had probably been written moments before Itachi had came into the room.

/He knows. I already knew that, I knew he read this. But why did he do that? Does he like me or does he want me to think that then run away from me, leaving me to suffer. But in those moments, moments of bliss with my lips against his, I truly felt as if I belonged./

"Sasori, I..." Itachi stuttered, at a loss for words.

"Yeah... I have scars, physically and mentally. The latter was healing until he came. Then I started to doubt myself again. I... I don't know." he hung his head. "I don't know what to do, help me Itachi..."

These words were barely a whisper but the Uchiha heard them.

"Back when I had parents and a loving family. I also had extreme anger issues and I was extremely violent to everyone. One night I lashed out a little to hard and my mother was killed. My father tried to stop me, but I killed him as well. I would have gone on a rampage if not for one boy. Sasuke had looked up at me, crying unashamed. He said one word and I instantly calmed. He only asked 'why', but in those moments, looking into his eyes, I realized I had taken away his whole world. Then and there I vowed to protect him. Even if it was from myself. Your not the only one with a bad past Sasori."

"That's right."

Both boys looked up to see Deidara and Hidan.

"I ran away from home, cause I was ashamed of what I was." The blond looked at his feet.

"I was disowned when my parents found out that I was gay." the silver haired one sighed.

"Sasori, I had no right to read your diary, un. I was curious, about the faint scars on your wrists, about the way you said things in your sleep. I- I started it and I couldn't stop. It was engrossing, hm, to see what you had been through. Can you forgive me Sasori?"

"Brat... You forget to say Danna." Sasori smiled, as he got up and kissed the taller boy.


End file.
